This invention relates generally to farm implements of the groundworking or cultivating type having a plurality of sections connected together to form a wide transverse structure and more particularly to the type having a main central section and adjacent side sections spaced in a side-by-side relationship and pivotally connected to the center section to be folded thereabout.
Multiple sectioned farm implements of the type having foldable sections that reduce overall implement width are known in the art. Side sections have been folded behind, in front of, and over fixed center sections. Those implements having side sections which fold behind or in front of the center section require long storage areas. Those implements having side sections which fold over the center section and into a box configuration are limited to a width equal to the perimeter of the box. Those implements which fold upwardly about the fixed center section with the outer wings hanging outwardly are limited as to minimum storage width since the tools mounted on the frame project outwardly.